


[Podfic of] A Bureaucratic Nightmare

by Podcath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2:40:00] Mikey's Summary: As a child, Phil Coulson was vaccinated against whooping cough. In one version of the story, the vaccination held and he went on to become Agent Coulson, SHIELD bad-ass and Avengers liaison. In another, though, he was one of the few the vaccine doesn't protect and he nearly died when he was ten, suffering permanent lung damage and recurrent asthma. This is the story of what happened after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Bureaucratic Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bureaucratic Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270534) by [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey). 



**Title:** [ Bureaucratic Nightmare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1270534)  
**Author:** [Mikey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairings:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
**Length:** 2:40:00  
**Beta:** [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : Franz Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody  


**mp3:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?ylwmb4zn48xcx7g) [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/092014101711.zip) (55.84 MB) and  
**m4b:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?o7o4klycwdyoa4m) [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/092014101712.zip) (67.63 MB)  



End file.
